because it's me and you
by disneythings
Summary: "because it's me and you. We'll be okay."/ in which Maya's world is falling when her mom marries another guy, and the son's guy seems to change her world pretty fast. Lucas/Maya. A bit OOC.


**Because it's me and you**

**Prompt:**My current interest on Maya/Lucas, thank you very much. I ship my OTPS real hard. No kidding.

**Inspiration: **This popped out of nowhere, so yeah.

**Author's Note: **So this happens... awkward. This is the GMW Version of my Auslly story by the name A PERFECT DISASTER. It'll be a bit different at the end, but this is my plot and it's practically copyrighted to me, so yeah. Again, awkward telling you this but oh well.

**Summary: **"because it's me and you. We'll be okay."/ in which Maya's world is falling when her mom marries another guy, and the son's guy seems to change her world pretty fast. Lucas/Maya. A bit OOC.

* * *

_I've been waiting for a day like this to come struck like lightning, my heart's beating like a drum... _

Maya Hart hums the catchy tune as her hand skillfully dances on the canvas – gripping the brush lightly, dabbing certain colors on it, making her picture comes to life. Her world will be amazing if it did. Maya's life isn't as perfect and colorful – like her pictures – but if her pictures _did _comes to life, her life would be... perfect.

She's inside her dark room – concentrating on making her painting almost to life. Painting was the only thing that calms Maya down – that Maya loves doing even though sometimes it hurts. It hurts not to have them hanging on the wall of her house – like Riley's – or it hurts not being to buy the brushes and paints she wants to use because she couldn't afford it – but it calms her down. Maya can take a break from reality just to _paint_. To paint how your life could've been. To erase some hurtful memories for a bit – the cutting, the stress, and the facade she had been using for the past 10 years of her life.

She hears the front door being opened, and she freezes almost by instincts. Her mom usually comes home late – not this early. She never wants to meet her mom in the corridor of her apartment – no, no, that would be an awkward situation. She loves her mom - she really does. But she doesn't want to disappoint her – she doesn't want to be reminded of the past. That's why Maya always comes home early – and got up from bed late. No need to interfere with her mom's life. She has her own world now.

She hears her mother going to her own room - and she crawls into bed, after making sure that her painting had been covered. Her bed is close to her mother's – just behind the wall separating them. She can hear her mother sigh tiredly, before shuffling towards her bed. Just the same common days.

"Hello, baby?"

_No wait. _

That isn't normal. Her mom doesn't have a 'baby' after her dad left her. No. It can't be.

"Yeah, I'm really tired today."

Her mom has a boyfriend. A new one after so many years finding one. Maya leans closer to the wall, her ear pressing the hard cold bricks as she focuses on what her mother is saying towards her new 'baby'.

"I know you want to meet Maya-" Maya freezes instantly as her name was being called. "-and I also wanted to meet your kid, and I _am _serious about this relationship. I really do. I can't believe it's been... what, 8 months?"

8 months. The number freezes inside Maya's brain, her trying to process the meaning. Her mom has been hiding about this relationship longer than she thought. 8 months. _Eight_. That's almost a year.

_You're not such a bad actress after all, mom_, Maya thinks to herself.

"Tomorrow? You want to meet tomorrow? With our kids with us?"

"-Sure I'd like that. Thank you for everything. I love you."

Maya groans in frustration, and she knows she's been caught eavesdropping. "Maya?"

Maya quickly scrambles out of bed, taking her sneakers with her – before crawling out of the window – towards where she could be just _her_ without pretending – Riley's window.

* * *

"Hey, Riley, open up," it's 9 o'clock at night when she gets to Riley's house. Maya knocks on the window hurriedly, not seeming to be patient. Riley turns and quickly runs towards the window, letting Maya crawl inside.

"What are you doing here? It's, like, 9," Riley whispers. "It's past my bedtime."

Maya rolls her eyes, and pulls Riley down to sit. "My mom's dating somebody," she whispers, and Riley looks at Maya in bewilderment.

"Seriously?" Riley asks.

Maya nods her head. "Yeah. I heard her. She's been acting this past 8 months saying that she hasn't found her prince – but she did. She's been hiding this relationship for 8 months. And her boyfriend wants to meet _me_ tomorrow."

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Riley asks accusingly.

Maya nods her head, and Riley shakes her head at Maya in disapproval. "But it's a good thing I did because her boyfriend wants to meet ME – the MAYA who doesn't want him to be her stepfather."

"But Maya, you get to enjoy a better life – maybe your stepfather will gives you the attention you needed – maybe he'll bring you presents," Riley says brightly, and despite Maya's annoyance, the blond smiles at Riley gratefully, pulling her into a hug.

Maybe Riley's right. Maybe she can get a better life. Maybe she doesn't need to hide behind her mask all the time –

Maybe her paintings will comes to life.

* * *

**A/N: **No mentions of Lucas yet... but he'll appear in the next chapter, that's for sure. Meanwhile, you can click the button below this, or hit the fav/follow button if you want to know what happens next.

**Follow me: **laursgogurt (twitter/fanfiction under the same name)


End file.
